


No Sense of Direction

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: After helping mother goose 1 make an emergency landing Blaze realises something doesn't add upa fic idea I realised after replying mission 8 of ace combat 5
Kudos: 2





	No Sense of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat

"Mother goose 1 landing confirmed." Edge announced as the galaxy cargo plane touched down on the grass.

The galaxy skidded across the grass coming to a stop in front of a wind turbine.

"Are you alright. Mr cargo?" Kei asked sounding worried about the man who Blaze suspected was the president of Osea.

"Uhh yeah. that was a pretty smooth ride. Actually." Harling despite having to fly through the sam defence system and the plane going into a dutch roll.

"Mr Cargo. I've got a question I'd like to ask you." Kei had wanted to ask him about the arkbird.

"What is it?" Harling could tell that Edge was a pacifist like him who was tired of this war.

"The bird of peace..did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kei wanted Mr Cargo to know that she didn't want to see the Arkbird used in war.

"Yeah." Vincent hated having to give the order to use the Arkbird in the war cause that wasn't its purpose.

"I wanted to see your...your bridge of peace span into outer space."Kei dreamed of becoming an astronaut when she was older and seeing the Arkbird had felt like she had begun a journey.

"It's still possible. Thanks to the bird. we've on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because i believe we have a chance."Blaze stopped at hearing where Harling was going cause something didn't add up.

"To hold talks in neutral territory." Kei knew neutral territory was the best place to try and find a diplomatic solution to end the war.

"Right. Communication is vital." Harling knew that miscommunication would not help the present situation and had been determined to find a peaceful solution to the conflict.

"So. I can still believe in you then? i don't want to see any more young men or women lose their lives." Kei having seen the nuggets being shot down by the Scinfaxi over two weeks ago had begun to question the point of the war.

"Me neither." Harling's words filled Harling with hope as the tomcats formed up circling the galaxy.

Blaze thought about the direction North point was in and what direction the galaxy was going "Umm Mr cargo or i should i say Mr Harling whoever your navigator was has no sense of direction because North point is due east not north!"

"Blaze you're joking right?" Chopper jumped in surprised that their flight lead was tell their commander in chief that he was making a navigation mistake.

Harling looked at the navigator who couldn't say a word "You sure Blaze?"

"Affirmative sir I've been on the osea airlines commercial flight to north point from apito to visit family in north point and it was due east."

Chopper checked his fuel gauge "Uh-oh I'm out of fuel!"

A flight of four f-15smtd fighters entered the airspace and told the wardog flight that they'd provide support until friendly forces picked up the crew and passengers.

"Roger 8492nd" Kei's words cracked over the radio as the four wardog tomcats turned for home.

**Sand island air force base  
**17:55pm

Blaze's tomcat touched down after two failed landing attempts and taxied to the hanger "Hey Blaze you sure that it was a good idea to tell the president that he was going the wrong way?" Blaze's rio and very close friend Elesa spoke up as the jet powered down.

"Sure it was Static." he noted that the rest of wardog's jets were parked up.

"So I don't get it we're an air force squadron but we're flying navy jets so shouldn't we be a navy squadron?" Elesa wondered not sure why the top brass thought this made any sense.

"Yeah I wondered that myself but officially we're an air force squadron." Blaze knew that he'd made the squadron practice carrier landings despite not being on an actual carrier.

"Captain Winters." a stern but annoyed voice immediately getting Blaze's attention.

"Colonel." he had a feeling that he was gonna get a chewing out again.

"You're late for the de-briefing!" It was no secret that Perrault didn't like Blaze but Elesa suspected Blaze had someone else on his mind.

"Sorry sir we'll be there shortly." Blaze and Static climbed out the aircraft.

As the tomcat was towed into its hangar "So Alex what do you think of the tomcat compared to our old hornet?"

"Well she handles quite well despite being a refurbished jet although I'd prefer the hornet since its more flexible." Blaze looked over as b-model tomcats "So what do the ground crew called the b-model tomcats

"From what I hear they dub them the bombcats." Static's comment was drowned out by the rumble of a cargo transport taking off.

**Sand island air force base** **briefing room no.3  
**18:05pm

Alex and Elesa stepped into the room as he looked around seeing Kei leaning against the wall while Alvin was chatting with his rio Gina, Kei's rio Gia, Hans and his rio Andrea.

"It's so clear the Captain and Kei like each other." the pilots and rio took their seat as Hamilton stood before the projector.

"So the Captain really knows how to fight." Alvin remembered all the heavy combat Blaze made them do at the weekends. "I think he and Kei really

"You have to remember he was in the osean marines and they teach you to be aggressive but I didn't expect they'd teach him physical fighting." Gina quietly recounted as Perrault stepped inside.

Hamilton stood before them as a projector showed the jets movements "We've received a sit-rep from central command. The crew onboard the transport plane you encountered during your patrol has been rescued by the 8492nd squadron. That is currently all the information we have."

**October 25th 2010**  
Sand island air force base  
12:07pm

Genette was trying to film the base commander for an article he was going to do but Hamilton gave him a heads up to avoid Perrualt as he was in a very foul mood leaving Genette lost as to why.

He stood in the crew room while kei was writing in her book "The arkbird…" Chopper was down in the gym and Blaze had decided to train the rios.

"Huh?" Genette was confused as to why Kei had mentioned its name.

"The Arkbird, a superweapon capable of attacking from space. Its power generator was destroyed by explosives planted inside a supply shipment launched from earth. Once again, the balance of power had tipped towards Yuketobania." Blaze had been informed about what had happened while he was training the rios in hand to hand fighting.

"The white bird in outer space with Yuketobania outclassing us in firepower." She looked up from her book "It was the president's one trump card in the peace negotiations. And now...it's fallen out of our hands."

Genette went quiet "So you're saying we don't know how long the war will drag on?"

"We don't and that's why we have the two model tomcats here!" Blaze and Pops had wanted the d-model super tomcats but the navy had refused and transferred a plus and b model tomcats to the squadron.

Blaze and Kei made their way down to the gym for some fighting practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this ficlet I wrote cause I played handful of hope earlier while under lockdown and I thought about something from this mission and this ficlet came to mind now if I did an ace combat 5 fanfic these would be the wardog pilots
> 
> the Wardog flight lead would be Blaze or Alex winters and his rio and former marine rio Elesa Kamitsure. Wardog 2 would be Kei with her rios Gia hurro and Sophie blake, Wardog 3 would be Alvin Davenport and his Gina May and last and not least wardog 4 would consist of Hans Grimm and his rear seater Andrea Asuna  
> now a special thanks to angelladyspring for the title


End file.
